The AwakeningThe corrected text
by masterap
Summary: Read inside description


The Sedated

By Masterap

Okay...so during the summer, we had to read Kate Chopin's The Awakening. Now, we have to write a story using vocabulary words, and tell a story about someone going to Paris France. Well...I decided to tell the story how I wanted it to happen, and spice it up a bit. If you read the story, it will make soooooo much more sence. But if you didn't, it should still be kinda funny.

* * *

Edith was boarding onto the plane. From first glance, Edna looked soigné, but her insouciance hid her dark demeanor. After a three hour flight from New Orleans, she was headed to Washington D.C. to transfer onto the flight to Paris. "Terminal 674 is now boarding" said a voice over the intercom. It was raining outside, and Edith was not looking forward to these trips – the trouble of getting onto a plane, flying over to sort out this trouble, getting to the hotel. It was something that she was not looking forward to.

She boarded the plane and was on her way. As usual, she just sat and looked insouciant while everyone was placing their bags in the overhead compartments. The trip was common.

Before she knew what was happening, the plane took off, stomachs feeling different as they were being lifted against gravity. To pass some time, she looked through a catalogue that contained pieces of pastiche art from Pablo Picasso himself. She flipped through the cheap art and soon dazed off and fell asleep. Only minuets seemed to pass, yet the flight attendant was waking her up to fill out her customs form to obtain entry into France. This moment was always difficult because she was gauche writer, and she would always bump into the person next to her, making the situation difficult. People did not appreciate having their ribs punctured because she had to write.

Before she knew it, the horrendous flight touched down in winter-stricken Paris. She was on her way. She grabbed her lone bag and located her chauffer. Edith had a look of fait accompli on her face after getting off the plane.

"You look lovely as usual," the chauffer said sarcastically. "Well, at least I have clean clothes." Edith riposted quickly. "Well, if I was your husband, I would put poison in your drink." "If I was your wife, I'd drink it." "I like you. You remind me of when I was young and stupid." "Oh Robert, it's been a while," said Edith as she gently kissed his cheek. Their meetings usual consisted of quick exchanges, and from the outside, you wouldn't believe that they there the best of friends. They strode off together into a small compact gray sports car that had faux leather seats, yet didn't look to bad for its current condition, and drove into the city.

After half an hour of driving, Edith said, "You know Robert; Suburbia; the place where we tear down trees, then name streets after them." Edith remarked as they drove past numerous streets such as Oak, Elm, Walnut. The car stopped and Edith got out. "Thank you Robert." Edith said. "Anytime Mrs. Pontellier," Robert replied as he drove off into the night.

Edith was left at the steps of a cheap hotel. It seemed like such an anomie in the middle of Paris because it was so tiny. She refused to stay in her own house after Lance – her husband – had cheated on her with Adéle. Ever since that moment, she packed her bags and moved to America. This was supposed to be her last trip to sign the last divorce papers and get her old life forgotten. She also had some…minor affairs to attend as well. After Robert saved his last bit of money, he was going to move to America with her, and they were going to start a new life together.

Sleep came quickly as she checked into her room and crawled into bed. She awoke early in the morning to sign the last of her papers. As usual, it didn't take long to file the papers; the time constraints usual occurred from the government; but when she was done signing, there was one last thing she had to do…something to set her free forever from Lance.

She had Robert drive her to the heart of Paris, near the studio district. He dropped her off near a sign that read MATINEES. She walked by the side of a studio building, and entered a back door that read GUESTS. She entered, and strolled down the hallway into a room marked GREEN ROOM. She checked in with a lady that wore clothing that was risqué, considering how this was supposed to be a professional institute. She patiently waited in the green room when suddenly, Lance walks in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Edith said to her now ex-husband. Before Lance could even say anything, a man walked in and told the two that they were ready and needed to follow him. After going through a maze of corridors, the waited to the side of a stage and waited to be called up. "Welcome again to ze Dr. Pierre show! Zoday, ve have a very espical guest with us. This coople has been having problams with their marriage and decided to file for divorce. Ve are going to try to give tham one last opportunity to settle zeir differences, and to attempt to make zis work. Please help me welcome Edith and Lance Pontellier. The both entered the stage and took seats next to Dr. Pierre.

"So Edith; please tell ze audience why you no longer wish to be with Lance"

"Well Dr. Pierre, it all started about six months ago. I was always working, and trying to be the best wife I could be. We would go to work; I would come home early and cook dinner. However one day, I noticed something strange. Normally, I'm there much earlier before Lance gets there, but however, on this particular day, he was home before I was. Thinking that he got off of work early, I walked into the house, and….and….I saw him with….our housekeeper Adéle!" Uproar was heard from the audience; derogatory names were called to Lance.

"Okay Lance; now it iz your turn to tell ze audience your zide of ze storee," Dr. Pierre said. "Well, I never once was with our housekeeper Adéle!" Lance defended quickly. "Everything between us is strictly professional! Edith is just being way to overdramatic! I try the hardest I can to be the best husband I can be, but Edith has this skewed image that I'm cheating on her! I work two jobs, and come home exhausted, just to hear her suspicions about me. When this lie detector test proves that I don't have a 'thing' with Adéle, I'll finally be able to get some peace."

"Well; as you can zee, zis situation is quite nastee. Before ze show, we gave Lance a lie detector test to zee if he waz telling ze truth; and ze results are in!" The audience was going shouting loudly, yet quickly lost volume in an attempt to hear the results.

"Lance: we asked you if you ever had a…zing with your housekeeper Adéle. You zaid no, the lie detector determined zat zis is a lie." The audience roared with gasps and Edith shook her head in tacit, knowing the truth all along. "Lance: we asked you if you ever loved Edith during your relationship. You zaid zes…the lie detector determined….zat zis also a lie."

Edith knew that she had down the right thing by leaving Lance. After the show, she left the studio were Robert had picked her up, and drove her to the airport. It had been a long day, and she shuffled into the plane, half walking, half crawling to her seat. She had been right…Lance had been with someone else, and now…all she wanted to do was sleep. Just to sleep

* * *

Now as you can see, someone "Awakening" from normal traditions is the central plot of the story, and I decided to have fun with it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
